


An Unbelievable Adventure (or at least it was for one chapter)

by Poodlecake11



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Disasters, Friendship, Gen, Minecraft, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poodlecake11/pseuds/Poodlecake11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months ago, before Hambase existed, our heroes find themselves in a dungeon of their own, and escape, an have backup.</p>
<p>You know what, I wrote this all when I was very tired, it's awful, but I kept it anyway, because it wasn't that bad sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unbelievable Adventure (or at least it was for one chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> It honestly is shit, I was tired and when I write fanfics, when it's not of a mature nature, I go mad in the plot department, and this shows it. It's a little out of character in some places, but I tried. Sorry it's short, too.

It was just your average day at Yogtowers, Simon and Lewis were recording MoonQuest with Duncan as the sun disappeared behind the thick cloud. Simon yawned loudly, stretching his arms out as he did.

"So when can we go to Mars, Lewis?" Duncan asked, as he crafted himself a new pickaxe.

"Not now, we need to finish the moon dungeon, the mungeon, and loot the shit before we can learn how to make the tier 2 rocket." Lewis replied as he took a stack of nails out of the heat press.

"I don't like the mungeon." Duncan stated disappointedly. "Can we build our fucking ham-base yet? I've got like 1 of those soul things and I've been in this cave for years. Years, Lewis!" Simon complained, hammering his silent mouse silently.

"Look, it's going to take a while, keep your moon-horses on." Lewis raged.

"Moon-horses. I'll just make some more heavy-duty armour, have you got any iron I can smelt?" Duncan laughed.

"There's some in the furnace Duncan!" Barked Lewis

"Chill your beans Lewis, and see what you can do with that molten purple liquid, I have no idea"

"That manyullin stuff? Jesus Lewis! Why don't you fucking come down here and do this for me since you always seem to be telling me what to do!" Simon screamed as a spider, two creepers and a zombie strolled out of the mist of the cave.

"I'm going back to our moon-glu." Duncan clicked the book and arrived at Moonbase alpha.

Crafting away, their recording session had ended, however, they stayed on vent. They sighed as they relaxed in their chairs, turning their on-air lights off.

"I'm going to get myself some jaffas." Simon announced as he stood up to walk out of his office. Less than a second later, just after his right foot pounded the floor, he felt an odd vibration in his feet, despite his best efforts, he couldn't ignore it. "The floor's vibrating Lewis!" Simon screamed before slamming his body back onto his chair.

"We don't get earthquakes in Britain." Duncan stated in a discombobulated manor.

"I know, wait what?" Lewis too had felt the vibrations

He heard two loud bangs on his door before it was opened when Hannah forced her way in. She was drenched in sweat, her clothes were torn, she had multiple cuts and bruises splattered all over her body, and an expression of utter terror upon her face.

"Hannah?" Lewis asked with a worried tone. What the hell could be happening? What the hell just did happen?

"You won't believe me, but we are being attacked," she paused, looking Lewis dead in the eyes. "By unicorns.

"What the actual fuck Hannah, this isn't some episode of the goodies." Simon chuckled in disbelief.

"They've already taken Kim."

Everyone was silent for a moment. It was broken when Duncan burst out laughing

"Come to my office everyone, I have a plan."

"Sure. Sure you do, Duncan." Simon folded his arms and put his feet up on his desk.

"Just come, do you want to die a victim or a hero?" "To be honest, I don't really want to die at all, but sure."

They approached their doors with caution, taking a good look at the battered hallway before making a mad dash for Duncan's office over the trampled carpet while two of the unicorns chased them. They bashed into the group, pushing Lewis into the wall and Simon in the air. What was actually only a few seconds felt like 4 years due to the panic, the world seemed in slow motion, but they finally made it and slammed the door closed after entry

"What's your plan Duncan?" Lewis panted, holding his injured left arm in his right.

"This, this is my plan." Duncan held up a little black device and pushed a large red button on the front of it. The shelves of his bookshelf flipped, instead of housing his WoW figures, it now held multiple white and orange sci-fi looking ray guns. He reached for a pair of sunglasses. "Welcome to the future!" He exclaimed as he put them on.

"Alright, let's go kick some unicorn ass." Lewis smiled as they all cheered with whatever strength they had.

Lewis kicked down the door and held his gun at arm's length to his right and head-shotted an approaching unicorn, killing it instantly.

"Let's go!" Duncan shouted, as the rest of them fled from his office.

They blasted their way through waves and waves of the unicorns, slowly advancing towards the exit.

"The building is going to fall down, we need to get out."Hannah yelled as she fired her gun at a unicorn charging towards her.

"Come on, I can't hold this gun much longer." Simon hurried them.

They sprinted down the stairs, firing at the attackers and with a fraction of a second before it collapsed, they were out. They all watched as Yogtowers became Yogrubble, it was a heart-breaking moment and they stood in silence as they stared at the falling remains of what they once called their second home. They all felt unable to speak, or believe what had just happened.

"Well." Said Duncan

"Well." Lewis repeated.

"This is it." Said Simon

"MJ died years ago." Hannah informed him.

"Yes I fucking know that Hannah." "Just reminding you."

Lewis heard his phone ringing and immediately took it out of his pocket. It was sips.

"Hi sips, let me just put you on speaker." He coughed, the dust entering his lungs as he was tapping his screen and lowering his phone.

"Hey you bastards!" Yelled Sips.

"Hi Sips." The group croaked.

"What's wrong, you guys hurt?"

"Yogtowers was invaded by killer space unicorns and now it's collapsed." Explained Duncan.

"Well shit, That's actually pretty fucking great, I've just had a huge fucking mansion built for me not too far away from the Girl Guide Corp-" He fake-coughed. "Yogtowers."

"Are you joking or are you actually fucking serious?" Hannah asked.

"I'm fucking serious."

**Author's Note:**

> Right is the only chapter (so far) where they go on anything that you can call an adventure. The original title for the fic was "The Mighty YogVentures" but what's so mighty about this? I don't pay attention in English, but somehow the teachers think I'm great, and I was only 12 when I wrote it, I'm 13 now, and just as bad.


End file.
